


One Piece PETs: Pirate Festival

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [184]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Tokyo Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SHs head to a pirate festival; adapted from the color spread of chapter 779 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Pirate Festival

**One Piece PETs: Pirate Festival**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This crazy-wonderful series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

***GRRRRRRGH!!!***

 

" _URUSAI_ , LUFFY!!!"

 

"I can't help it, Zoro! I'm starving!"

 

Luffy's stomach growled again, as if to tell Zoro "Go fuck yourself, Moss Head!"

 

"Why you--" Zoro growled as he got up, but Robin stood in his way.

 

"Calm down!" she told him.

 

"Robin, he told me to go fuck myself!" Zoro argued, pointing an accusing finger at Luffy.

 

"His _stomach_ told you," Robin clarified, "You know Luffy can't control his hunger."

 

"He should try harder." Zoro rebuked.

 

Nobody could blame Luffy for getting hungry. Sanji said he was making pizza for lunch.

 

_'So hungry...!'_ Luffy whined in his head.

 

"By the way, where are Nami, Usopp, Aika, and Kumi?" Chopper asked.

 

"They went out for a bit," Robin answered, "They should be back soon."

 

"I hope we get to eat soon, too," Luffy spoke up, "I feel like my stomach's eating itself!"

 

_"You say that all the time,"_ Blizzard noted, _"and I can assure you that it's not."_

 

"You don't know my body," Luffy replied, pouting.

 

*****In Luffy's stomach*****

 

   The Bear, Lion, and Gorilla were facing off against each other, once again. They all roared at each other before they pounced. The Gorilla decked the Lion in the jaw. The Bear bit down on his shoulder. The Lion clawed both of them in their faces.

 

"Shut up in there!" Luffy shouted from outside. "This is already hard enough!"

 

Nevertheless, they just kept fighting.

 

*****Outside of Luffy's stomach*****

 

Luffy groaned as his stomach kept rumbling.

 

"Dammit...!"

 

Just then, Sanji entered, holding several plates of pepperoni and three cheese pizzas.

 

"Lunch is ready!" he called.

 

"About time!" Luffy exclaimed as he got up and ran to the pizzas, only for Sanji to push him back with his foot.

 

"Ah!" Sanji shouted. "No, you don't, Luffy! Sit and wait your turn, like everyone else!"

 

"Ah, phooey!" Luffy pouted.

 

"Glutton," Sanji muttered.

 

_'Hard-ass.'_ Luffy thought.

 

His stomach growled, as if to say "Jerk".

 

"We're back!" Nami called.

 

"Ooh, something smells yummy!" Usopp added.

 

"Hi, Big Brother!" Aika greeted as she came to sit in Luffy's lap, along with Kumi.

 

"Hello, Aika," Luffy grinned, petting his younger half sister, "how've you been?"

 

"We just saw something cool!" Aika answered.

 

"What's that?" Luffy asked, blinking curiously.

 

Nami held up a flyer of some sort.

 

"Check it out," she smiled, "It's the Tokyo Tower!"

 

"Oh, that's cool!" Luffy spoke, taking a whole pizza that Sanji handed to him.

 

"There's a pirate festival going on, too!" Aika added, excitedly. "Can we go, Big Brother? Please~?"

 

"Sure!" Luffy answered. "I don't see the harm!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

"Wonder what they've got planned," Sanji pondered as he gave Aika a slice of pepperoni pizza, "It doesn't seem to be a trap."

 

"You never know," Robin pointed out, "This is the New World."

 

"We'll never know unless we find out," Luffy added, "That's what makes it fun!"

 

"Mm!" Aika nodded. " _Sou da_!"

 

"Tokyo Tower, it is, then!" Nami smiled.

 

"Great!" Luffy spoke up, munching on his pizza. "Just lemme finish eating, first."

 

"Just don't go into a food coma like always," Zoro told him, "Another thing...why are there rabbits in here?"

 

"Rabbits?" Luffy repeated.

 

The moment he looked down, he saw that there were indeed rabbits all around the room.

 

"Must be Oda's doing," he murmured, "Oh, well. I won't question it. Right now, the only thing that matters is filling my stomach."

 

"And making sure that Aika has a good time." Nami added.

 

"Yeah, that too." Luffy concurred.

 

Suddenly, he burped.

 

"Excuse me," he spoke.

 

"You're excused." Nami responded, petting him.

 

*****At Tokyo Tower*****

 

"We're here!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Let's do this!" Usopp cheered.

 

"Yeah!" Aika added.

 

Blizzard and Kumi barked/yipped. Obviously, they were excited, too.

 

"Shall we?" Robin asked.

 

"Let's do it!" Chopper answered.

 

"Hey, that's my line!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

They all entered Tokyo Tower; lo and behold, many pirates were there.

 

"Oh, sweet!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Don't see any marines around here," Franky noted, looking around, "Place looks pretty legit to me!"

 

"Let's join in," added Brook, "I can't wait to see what they have in store!"

 

_"Same here!"_ Kumi concurred.

 

"Then, let's go!" Aika added.

 

They all joined in on the festivities. Luffy got some yakisoba for him, Nami, and Aika.

 

"Thank you," they spoke up.

 

"No problem," Luffy replied.

 

With the others, some of the pirate women were taking pictures with Sanji.

 

"Say cheese!" spoke the photographer.

 

Sanji and the girls grinned.

 

"Cheese!"

 

***Click!***

 

"Thanks, Black Leg- _kun_!" spoke one of the girls.

 

"You're welcome, _cherie_!" Sanji replied.

 

   At that point, the girls walked away. Next was Usopp, who was playing a shooting game. So far, he was winning; not just that, but he had gained some attention.

 

"Man, this guy is good!"

 

"I'll say! Look at that speed!"

 

"And he hasn't missed a shot!"

 

Usopp grinned confidently, and he should since he had a high score of 17580.

 

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. "They don't call me the Sniper King for nothing!"

 

Everyone cheered for him.

 

"All right, Sniper King!"

 

"Way to go!!"

 

Afterwards, he won and he even got a prize.

 

"No way!" Usopp exclaimed. "Tickets to see the upcoming Disney film, _Moana_!?"

 

"What?!" Luffy asked as he came over. "Did you say _Moana_?"

 

"That's right!" Usopp answered.

 

"Sweet!!" Luffy exclaimed. "Everyone! Usopp won tickets to see _Moana_!"

 

Soon, everyone gathered around Usopp.

 

"Oh, my god that's amazing, Usopp!" Nami praised. "Congratulations!"

 

"Who'd have thought that that was the prize?" Sanji asked.

 

"That's so cool!" Chopper commented.

 

"I wanna see _Moana_!" Aika chirped.

 

_"Me, too!"_ yipped Kumi.

 

"Isn't that movie supposed to be out in 2016?" Zoro asked.

 

"2016?!" Luffy repeated, then he groaned. "What the fudge?!"

 

"Hey, don't worry!" Usopp explained. "We've got tickets, so we're set."

 

"Good thinking, Usopp," Robin spoke up.

 

"Saves us the trouble of having to buy them online." Sanji added. "Plus, these are legit. Usopp won them fair and square."

 

"That's true," Luffy grinned, "Shishishi!"

 

"Big Brother!" Aika spoke. "They've got takoyaki!"

 

"Takoyaki!?" Luffy repeated, his eyes in the form of takoyaki.

 

"Oh, boy," Usopp muttered, "There he goes again."

 

Luffy dashed over to where the takoyaki was being served.

 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Aika cried as she followed.

 

Luffy was already at the table, devouring the takoyaki. He made sure to leave some for Aika, though.

 

   She sat next to him, watching him eat, and Luffy looked at her. Without a single word spoken, the Monkey Man picked up one of the snacks with his toothpick before holding it up to Aika, who opened her mouth, allowing him to feed it to her.

 

(A/N: This one was all Fang. ^^)

 

"Awwww~!!!!!" all the female pirates cooed. "How cute~!!!!!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

Nami smiled at the D. Siblings.

 

"Good to see them having fun." she spoke to no one in particular.

 

Robin smiled as she came over.

 

"Oh, hey Robin."

 

"Hi."

 

Nami soon spotted a Chibi Zoro plushie in the Crane Woman's wings.

 

"You got a chibi Zoro plushie?" she inquired. "Where'd you get that?"

 

"I won it," Robin answered, "at a water gun shooting game."

 

"I see," Nami noted, "what about Zoro?"

 

"...I...can't find him," Robin answered.

 

"...Oh, god..." Nami muttered, face-pawing. "Do you need help finding him?"

 

"No, hold on a second," Robin answered, using her ability to locate the missing Tiger Man, "Found him."

 

"Where's he at this time?" Nami asked.

 

"A bar," Robin answered.

 

"Of course he'd be there." Nami muttered.

 

*****At the bar*****

 

Zoro was drinking his heart out.

 

"I've never seen anyone drink this much!" the barkeep exclaimed. "How is this possible?!"

 

"I've got a very high tolerance for alcohol," Zoro answered, "By the way, is there any more booze?"

 

"Uh, not a lot since you drank most of it." the barkeep answered.

 

"Damn," Zoro cursed.

 

"Sorry, sir," the barkeep apologized.

 

"Nah, don't worry about it," Zoro assured, "It was still good booze."

 

"I'm glad you liked it," the barkeep replied with a smile, "I make only the best ale for my customers and that includes pirates!"

 

"Well, keep up the good work," Zoro praised.

 

"You got it, Roronoa- _san_!" the barkeep replied.

 

"Zoro!"

 

Zoro turned to see Robin enter.

 

"Oh, hey, Robin." he greeted. "What's goin' on?"

 

"I've been looking for you," she answered, "Look what I got."

 

She held up her Zoro plush.

 

"Who's this?" Zoro quipped. "Mini Me?"

 

"You could say that, yes," Robin chuckled.

 

Zoro laughed as well.

 

"At any rate, while I'm here, mind if I join you?" Robin asked.

 

"What's stopping you?" Zoro asked.

 

Robin didn't even hesitate to sit beside her Tiger.

 

"And what will you have, miss?" asked the barkeep.

 

"Just rum, please," Robin answered, "One glass."

 

"Coming right up!" the barkeep replied, pouring Robin a fresh glass of rum.

 

"Thank you," Robin spoke.

 

He gave Robin her glass, soon after.

 

"Enjoy, Nico- _san_." he told her.

 

Robin smiled as she began to drink.

 

"Mm," she hummed, "Good rum."

 

"Thank you," the barkeep spoke up.

 

Robin smiled and winked at him.

 

*****With Franky*****

 

Franky was in the middle of building a cannon; other pirates gathered around in awe.

 

"That's incredible!" one of them exclaimed.

 

"This guy's freaking amazing!" added another.

 

Nano-seconds later, Franky had finished his cannon.

 

"Ta-dah!" he exclaimed.

 

The crowd applauded and cheered.

 

"That's amazing!"

 

"You're awesome, Franky!"

 

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Franky exclaimed.

 

Everyone else stared in anticipation, wondering what he would craft next. Instead, Franky whipped out a remote.

 

"Let the fireworks fly!" he shouted.

 

With one click, fireworks shot off into the sky.

 

"Oooh~!" the pirates exclaimed. "Aaah~!"

 

From different locations, the other Straw Hats witnessed the marvelous display.

 

"Whoa!" Luffy whispered with Aika sitting on his shoulders.

 

"What pretty fireworks!" Aika chirped.

 

Nami stood beside Luffy, who wrapped his tail around hers.

 

"Must be Franky's doing." the former surmised.

 

"Yep!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!"

 

At the bar, Robin and Zoro were also watching. The latter whistled in amazement.

 

"Marvelous," Robin commented.

 

"That's Franky for ya," Zoro added.

 

"I'd expect no less from Franky- _san_!" the barkeep chimed in. "Hahahaha!"

 

While signing autographs, Usopp watched the fireworks.

 

"Whoa...!" he whispered.

 

" _Sugoi_ ~!" one of the pirates chirped. "They're beautiful!"

 

Chopper and Blizzard, who were being cuddled, also admired the fireworks.

 

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

_"Gotta admit, that's impressive."_ Blizzard confessed.

 

"It's amazing!" Chopper chirped.

 

From a different location, Sanji was impressed, too.

 

"So gorgeous!" noted one of the women around him.

 

"Totally!" another one agreed.

 

Sanji chuckled.

 

"Well done, Franky." he praised. "As usual."

 

After the fireworks, Brook held a performance.

 

"Yohohoho!" he laughed. "Good evening, everyone!"

 

Everyone cheered and roared.

 

"WE LOVE YOU, BROOK!!!!!"

 

"Knock 'em dead!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Hey, you made a skull joke, Big Brother!" Aika pointed out.

 

"I did, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yup!" Aika nodded. "Shishishi!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled.

 

Luckily, Brook didn't hear them. He was too busy playing "Born to raise Hell" by Cheap Trick. The crowd was roaring.

 

"YEAH, ROCK & ROLL!!!!" one of them cheered.

 

A girl screamed/cheered before fainting.

 

"Wow, some crowd." Usopp murmured. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Brook's ridiculously famous."

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

 

   Anyhoo, the Skeletal Horse Man continued singing. Fans tried to climb up on stage, yet were held back by security guards. Even Franky had to try and hold them back!

 

"Take it easy!" he cried. "Don't go climbing up on stage all at once!"

 

"Such is the life of a rock star," Robin spoke up.

 

"Yep," Nami nodded, "though, it could be worse. He could be mobbed by a group of screaming fangirls."

 

"True," Robin agreed.

 

Eventually, Brook's performance had come to an end and everyone was cheering.

 

"Bravo! Bravo!"

 

"Encore!"

 

Luffy whistled while Aika was still sitting on his shoulders. Kumi yipped, excitedly.

 

"Way to go, Brook!!" Chopper cheered.

 

Blizzard howled. Soon, it was time to go.

 

"Goodbye, everybody!" Luffy called as he waved at the other pirates. "It sure was fun!"

 

"Take care, Straw Hat!" replied one of the pirates. "Hope to see you at next year's festival!"

 

"Same to you!" Luffy responded.

 

Subsequent to saying their goodbyes, the Straw Hats set sail towards the next island.

 

"That was a lot of fun," Aika spoke up, "I hope there will be another festival, next year!"

 

"I'm sure there will be," Robin told her, petting the Wolf Girl.

 

"And we'll be there!" Usopp added. "Especially at the premiere of _Moana_!"

 

"Yeah!" Nami spoke.

 

"Can't wait!" Chopper added. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

 

With that, the Straw Hats continued sailing onto their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> How could we NOT write a story about this?:D


End file.
